David Waltner-Toews
David Waltner-Toews (1948- ) is a Canadian poet, essayist, and fiction writer. By profession he is a veterinarian, an epidemiologist, and a specialist in the epidemiology of food and waterborne diseases, zoonoses and ecosystem health. Life A professor in the Department of Population Medicine at the University of Guelph, he is the founding president of Veterinarians without Borders/ Vétérinaires sans Frontières, and founding president of the Network for Ecosystem Sustainability and Health. He is best known for his work on animal and human infectious diseases in relation to complexity. In addition to roughly 100 peer-reviewed scholarly papers and a textbook (Ecosystem Sustainability and Health: a practical approach, Cambridge, 2004), he has published half a dozen books of poetry, a collection of poems and recipes, an award-winning collection of short stories (One Foot in Heaven), a murder mystery (Fear of Landing) and a book about the natural history of diseases people get from animals (The Chickens Fight Back: Pandemic Panics and Deadly Diseases that Jump from Animals to Humans). In 2011 he collaborated with artist Diane Maclean on her exhibition Bird at Killhope North of England Lead Mining Museum, contributing a new poem, The Love Song of the Javanese Singing CockEngland's highest gallery stages an ace show - the Guardian Recognition * Pfizer Award for Research Excellence, 1998.David Waltner-Toews, Full members, League of Canadian Poets, Poets.ca, Web, June 13, 2012. * 2006 Winner, Best Regional Fiction – Canada West, Independent Publisher Book Awards, for One Foot in Heaven * 2007 Finalist, Canadian Science Writers' Association Book Award, for Chickens Fight Back Publications Poetry *''That Inescapable Animal''. Goshen, IN: Pinchpenny Press, 1974. *''The Earth is One Body''. Winnipeg, MB: Turnstone, 1979. *''Good Housekeeping''. Winnipeg, MB: Turnstone, 1983. ISBN 0-88801-081-8 *''Three Mennonite Poets'' (by Jean Janzen, Yorifumi Yaguchi, & David Waltner-Toews). Intercourse, PA: *''Endangered Species''. Winnipeg, MB: Turnstone, 1988. *''The Impossible Uprooting''. Toronto: McClelland & Stewart, 1995. ISBN: 0-7710-8783-7 *''The Fat Lady Struck Dumb''. London, ON: Brick Books, 2000. *''The Complete Tante Tina: Mennonite blues and recipes''. Kitchener, ON: Pandora Press, 2004. Novels *''Fear of Landing''. Scottsdale, AZ : Poisoned Pen Press, 2007. Short fiction *''One Foot in Heaven''. Regina: Coteau Books, 2005. Non-fiction *''One Animal smong Many: Gaia, goats and garlic''. Ottawa: NC Press, 1991. ISBN 1-55021-067-X *''Food, Sex and Salmonella: The risks of environmental intimacy''. Toronto: NC Press, 1992. ISBN: 1-55021-068-8 **also published as Food, Sex and Salmonella: The romance of food borne disease. Vancouver: Greystone, 2008. *''Good for the Animals, Good for You''. Guelph, ON: University of Guelph, 1994. *''Mad Cows and Bad Berries''. London: International Institute for Environment and Development, 1999. *''Ecosystem Sustainability and health: a practical approach''. Cambridge, UK, & New York: Cambridge University Press, 2004. *''The Chickens Fight Back: Pandemic Panics and Deadly Diseases that Jump from Animals to Humans''. Vancouver: Douglas & McIntyre, 2007. *''The Ecosystem Approach: Complexity, Uncertainty and Managing for Sustainability'' (with James Kay and Nina-Marie Lister). New York: Columbia University Press, 2008. *''The Origin of Feces: What excrement tells us about evolution, ecology, and a sustainable society''. Toronto: ECW, 2013. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:David Waltner-Toews, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, June 2, 2019. See also *List of Canadian poets References Notes External links ;Poems *David Waltner-Toews at Canadian Poetry Online - profile and 6 poems ;Books *David Waltner-Toews at Amazon.com ;About *David Waltner-Toews at the League of Canadian Poets *David Waltner-Toews: a brief biography, Ontario Veterinary College *David Waltner-Toews at Mennonite Poetry *David Waltner-Toews's All Purpose EcoHealth, Teaching, Writing page Category:1948 births Category:Canadian mystery writers Category:Canadian non-fiction writers Category:Canadian poets Category:Epidemiologists Category:People from Winnipeg Category:University of Guelph faculty Category:Canadian Mennonites Category:Canadian veterinarians Category:Living people Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets